


welcome home, cheater

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, No Actual Cheating, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: the aftermath of that one time haechan kissed jeno onstage while mark was whining on vlive about how much he missed haechan
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: just a thought [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	welcome home, cheater

**Author's Note:**

> i literally do not remember if they actually kissed or not but anyways i just thought this was funny

Maybe it was all Johnny and Jaehyun’s fault. Yeah, they had been a little rough on the teasing, but it was nothing Mark usually couldn’t handle without reverting to the sad puppy eyes and quiet moping. But this time, they had unleashed… the _memes_. And from there was birthed the plot to end all plots. Poor Mark.

“Honey, I’m home,” Donghyuck sings out as he flings the door open with all the grace and pizzazz he possessed. Dream’s tour had been a whirlwind of performing and passing out in exhaustion and rinse and repeat, and all he wanted to do now was pass out for good, but not before getting his due cuddle tax from all his hyungs. He missed the relative quiet of the 127 dorm, where Taeyong and manager-hyung were always present to ride herd on any dumbassery that would occur. Also, the lack of bullying. He was maknae on top here, after all, unlike with the Dreamies who took every opportunity to verbally (and physically) pounce on each other. 

“Welcome back, Haechannie,” Taeyong greets kindly from the kitchen as Hyuck flings all four limbs around Taeil, who staggers into the couch. “How was the concert?”

“Freaking awesome,” he replies, face muffled into the pillows where Yuta’s now giving him a noogie. He pops back up, gasping for air, but the person he most wants to see still hasn’t shown his face yet. “Where’s Mark?” It’s a little strange that he hasn’t immediately stuck to Hyuck’s side already, stammering his way around an “I missed you” before Donghyuck puts him out of his mercy and traps him in the cuddles he’s too proud to actually ask for.

Taeyong’s smile grows fixed, not that Donghyuck notices from where he’s still looking around hopefully for his best friend. “Mark’s sulking in Johnny’s room right now. Why don’t you go put your stuff away and cheer him up?”

Donghyuck coos. Now _that’s_ more of what he expected. He hauls his duffel bag over a shoulder, grinning and shaking his head at Jungwoo when he offers to help him unpack. He opens the door to his room, ready to toss his stuff to the ground and go tackle Mark, but his attention is caught on a massive sheet hanging on his wall, over his posters and draped across his bed. “WELCOME HOME, CHEATER” has been scrawled messily across the sheet in bright red paint, and the whole thing paints a rather macabre picture, if it hadn’t been ten in the morning and if Hyuck hadn’t known exactly what meme and what situation this was referring to.

“I’d say this was all Mark’s idea, but you and I both know he’s not that creative,” Sicheng says serenely from where he’s leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed and looking mildly judgmental look at both the scene in front of him and Hyuck’s eye, which is now trying to twitch itself off his face. Sicheng’s quiet statement goes unnoticed in his sudden rage. Really if he had taken the time to just think, it would’ve been clear that Mark was not (pop) culturally inclined enough to pull this off. But that’s not what Hyuck was focusing on now. If Mark had gotten a speck of that paint on his Michael Jackson posters underneath the sheet… oh it was _on_. 

“MARK LEE!” Donghyuck screeches as he bursts into Johnny’s room and charges straight for the blond, who barely has time to toss his precious guitar across the bed before Hyuck is wrenching his headphones from his ears and jumping his ass, both of them tumbling onto the floor as Hyuck tries to put the older boy into a wrestling hold he only vaguely remembers seeing once on TV and Mark bewilderingly tries to just breathe without his best friend choking him.

“What’s g-going on,” he manages to wheeze out, but Johnny already has the camera out and aimed right at the youngest two tussling on the ground.

“How dare you touch my posters!” Donghyuck glares, fists in a confused Mark’s shirt. “The kiss with Jeno was an accident but now you’ve gone too far!”

“YOU KISSED JENO?” Mark’s expression crumples, hurt in his eyes.

Donghyuck stares back. “Isn’t that why you vandalized my room? Besides, Renjun and Jaemin already ripped me a new one for touching their… _property_ or whatever the fuck those weirdos have going on.”

Mark’s mouth is definitely twisted up in a pout now. “I’m not going to reply to a boyfriend who goes around kissing other people.”

Hyuck’s about to retort hotly when someone claps loudly behind them. “Okay, stop!” It’s Doyoung, who’s walked into their room, followed by a meek Jaehyun who’s rubbing at one extremely red ear. “Mark didn’t do whatever you think he did. It was this moron here. Now confess before they fight for two months again,” Doyoung orders, whacking Jaehyun on the shoulder and shoving him forward before stalking off muttering about members who didn’t have the common decency to stay quiet when other people were taking naps.

Jaehyun shrugs. “It was kinda funny, and we covered your posters beforehand so they’re fine, don’t worry about it.” He grins with the kind of charm that gets him out of all kinds of trouble. People tended to forget that behind such a princely visage hid a hellion who could prank with the best of them. There’s a reason he and Johnny were partners in crime. “Mark was just jealous after he saw you and Renjun going viral for fanservice.” His smile widens. “You can explain the Jeno thing to the rest of us, too.”

Donghyuck hums. He looks down at the boy he’s still perched on, all scrunched-up eyebrows and wrinkled nose. “You really missed me, huh?” Really, Hyuck’s never going to meet anyone cuter than this sight of home.

Mark stares back, his frown softening. “Every day,” he replies solemnly. Hyuck beams, patting his cheek before standing up and hauling his boyfriend up with one hand. 

He turns to the other two members still in the room. “Johnny, I want that video,” Donghyuck orders, hands on his hips and feeling very much so in control now that his posters aren’t endangered anymore. “Jaehyun?”

“Yeah?” The fool’s still smiling. Donghyuck matches his wide grin, making sure all his teeth show. 

“ _Run_.”


End file.
